


my boppin' immortal

by rocketpen



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: im so excited to share it with you all uwu, my second fic guys!!!!, plz read and review no flames!!!!! n no preps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpen/pseuds/rocketpen
Summary: Hi my name is Ako Dark'ness Arbok Eternal Shadow Udagawa and I have long lavendar purple hair (that's how I got my name) with pigtails and black tips that reaches just under my shoulders





	my boppin' immortal

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my new gf (ew not in that way) lisa, bloodytearz888 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Rinrin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! ROSELIA ROX!

Hi my name is Ako Dark'ness Arbok Eternal Shadow Udagawa and I have long lavendar purple hair (that's how I got my name) with pigtails and black tips that reaches just under my shoulders with fiery red eyes and a lot of people tell me I look like Kaoru Seta (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!) I'm not related to Yukina Minato but I wish I was because she's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a demon, and I go to a magic school called Haneoka Gakuen in Japan where I'm close to being a first year (I'm thirteen.) I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Shopping Mall and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a red leather miniskirt with frills, one black thighhigh and one white and black thighhigh and combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner, and red eye shadow. I was walking outside CiRCLE. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put my middle finger at them. 

"Hey Ako!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was..... Sayo Hikawa!

"What's up Sayo?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said shyly. 

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


End file.
